


Tic-Tac-OH

by Nobody_The_Lost



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity with a Cast, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I really did but how do I tag?, Is anyone even reading these?, Not on the Boiling Isles, human things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_The_Lost/pseuds/Nobody_The_Lost
Summary: Amity's cast is a little annoying to deal with when it's hard to walk and just general not helpful, but Luz shows her some upsides to the cast.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 295





	Tic-Tac-OH

**Author's Note:**

> So this only really happened because  
> One I had seen some art of Amity and Luz playing tic-tac-toe on her cast  
> And two I wanted to try my hand at writing fanfic here

Amity found it annoying how inconvenient this cast was. Thankfully she had her abomination to help with things, that is if her crush wasn't already there offering to help.

Normally she would have kept her cast clean of writing, because why shouldn't she? What would she have needed to put on it? But then Luz had asked her if she could sign her cast while she was over at the owl house. Being confused on why she would want to with the intent to say no Amity stopped when she saw the excitement in her eyes. Amity just chalk it up to one of those weird human things.

So now she had Luz's, Willow's and Gus's name on her cast. It didn't take too long after that before even more was added though because whenever Luz would get bored she'd end up drawing on the cast. Amity would have stopped her if one: she didn't have this huge crush on the human girl, and two: Luz would stick her tongue out the side of her mouth and her eyebrows to pull together making the most adorable face. Now normally she wouldn't get bored in class too often so the drawings were far and few between and mostly done at lunch time.

One of the few times Luz did draw on the cast in class she had made a grid that had nine spaces. She put an 'X' in the center and then lightly taped Amity's knee. Confused she glanced at the human to see what she could possibly want, when Luz smiled and pointed to all the empty spots it only confused Amity more but not to discourage Luz she pointed to the top left spot for no real reason. Luz nodded and added a circle there.

After looking at the grid Luz added her mark of an 'X' just below that and grinned at Amity and pointed to the other open spots again. Amity glanced away to hide the small blush on her face and to make sure no one was watching them. Seeing how the current class was a self study hour she didn't see the harm in entering her crush and marked the spot to the right of her circle mark with a purple marker to combat Luz's green marks. Luz grin broadened as she added another 'X' in the row filling it up. She quickly added her name and a smiley face next to the grid. 

"So what was the whole point of this?" Amity whispered after Luz finished her silent little celebration.

The smile slowly changed into a confused face and in a hushed tone she replied, "You guys don't have tic-tac-toe here? I guess that makes sense on why you didn't block my last move. Okay, so this game is called tic-tac-toe, it's a game that you want to get three in a row you can do it up and down, side to side, or diagonally. If your opponent gets close to winning you wanna cut them off" Amity nodded as Luz spoke until the bell yelled.

Both girls look up at a clock to see that it is in deed time for their next class. Luz got up first and offered her hand, "Need help getting to your next class? It's not that far from mine." Amity grabbed the hand with a slight blush and accepted the help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After school found the two in Amity's secret hide away in the library. They were doing homework until Luz set the grid up again and offered Amity the first go.

With her purple marker she marked the center with a circle. Luz retaliated with a mark in the top left just like Amity did this morning in study hall. So in the same fashion Amity put her next mark just below that like Luz had done, but unlike when Amity had put her mark in the too center Luz put her next mark in the same row as Amity cutting off the win. Amity proceeded to cut Luz off in the top right and finally Luz put her last mark in the bottom left before declaring it a cat's game.

"What's a 'cat's game'?"  
"Just means that neither of us won, and that there no way either of us could win." Amity nodded in understanding and asked to play another.

After a few more games of trading wins Amity slowly let Luz win more and more. Not that she'd let anyone know that. With each of Luz's wins came a cheer of excitement and a new little mark. So Amity didn't mind missing so much if she got so see Luz smile. The last game they played Luz had won but Amity couldn't see what symbol Luz had drawn even when she tried to angle her leg differently.

So with the mystery of the unknown symbol on her cast Amity went home and found a full length mirror. After a bit of effort she found the mark and became a blushing mess. For right there on her cast with no way to misinterpret it was a heart followed with an apostrophe and an 's' between Luz name and hers.

The message was clear Luz just marked her cast ,for everyone to see, with 'Luz loves Amity'. Now if you were to ask Amity she would deny that she spent the next half an hour looking for their names lined up in reverse order so she could add a heart of her own. Coming up empty she realized that if she wanted to do the same she'll have to play a few more games with the human. Now if only she'd remember to win a few to have her plan work.


End file.
